A Father's Love
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: <html><head></head>Elphaba is in the Southstairs when she receives a visitor… and the surprise of her life. Three-shot. Fiyeraba. Gelphie friendship.</html>
1. Lost

Elphaba sat in the corner of her cell in the Southstairs. Her long, raven hair was a dirty, tangled mess down her back. Her dress was dirty, torn and fraying. A cold wind whipped past the green witch and she shivered. She deserved this. She had done nothing in her life but cause others pain. She tired to do good, but it never worked out. Her sister, Nessa, was now dead, the Animals were still being treated terribly under the Wizard's rule, and the love of her life was now dead.

_"Yero, keep running!"_

_Elphaba and Fiyero ran through the forest, trying to escape the Gale Force._

_"They're catching up to us!"_

_"Fae, we need to stop!"_

_"We can't!"_

_"We're far away from them. They'll never find us. Plus, it's not good for you to keep running like this."_

_"Yero, you know I'm much tougher than this!"_

_"I'm not talking about that," Fiyero said, gently placing his hand on Elphaba's abdomen._

_Elphaba stiffened and turned towards Fiyero. A small smile tugged on the ends of her lips. "I'm only two months along. I'm barely showing."_

_"It doesn't matter. It's not good for Little Fae," Fiyero smiled._

_"Or Little Yero," Elphaba smiled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown._

_"Fae, what is it?"_

_"This… this isn't a good life for a child, Yero. I mean… look at us. We're Oz's Most Wanted criminals. What are we going to do when he or she is born?"_

_"We're almost to the border, Fae," Fiyero smiled. "Once we leave Oz, we'll be able to make a good life for ourselves and our child. I promise."_

_"I love you, Yero," Elphaba whispered, leaning her head against Fiyero's chest._

_"I love you, too, my beautiful emerald girl," Fiyero said, kissing her forehead._

_Elphaba scoffed. "I'm not beautiful."_

_"Hey," Fiyero whispered, cupping Elphaba's face in his hands. "You are beautiful. And I will continue to tell you that for the rest of our lives."_

_Elphaba blushed and shyly turned away from Fiyero. The prince smirked and pulled Elphaba closer to him._

_"Yer-" Elphaba's protests were muffled by Fiyero capturing her lips in his. The green girl moaned softly as she melted into the kiss._

_Shouts and gunshots were heard in the distance and the couple pulled apart._

_"The Gale Force," Elphaba whispered. "They're coming!" She grabbed Fiyero's hand and pulled him behind her. "Run!"_

_"There!" a soldier shouted, coming out from behind the bushes. "The Wicked Witch of the West!"_

_"Shoot her!" the captain shouted._

_Elphaba tried her best to dodge the bullets. "Yero?"_

_"I'm right behind you, Fae," Fiyero said from behind her._

_Elphaba nodded and ducked to avoid a bullet. She looked up and saw the edge of the forest and the border between Oz and the Badlands. "We're almost there, Yero!"_

_A shot was fired from behind them and Fiyero let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground._

_"Yero!" Elphaba shouted, falling to her knees next to her lover. A pool of blood was quickly forming around the body of the prince. "Yero?"_

_"F-Fae?" Fiyero whispered, slowly opening his eyes._

_"You'll be okay, Fiyero. You'll be okay," Elphaba whispered frantically, taking the Grimmerie out of her bag and chanting the first spell she saw. "Eleka nahmen nahmen a tum a tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen a tum a tum eleka nahmen," she chanted over and over again._

_"Fae…" Fiyero whispered._

_"No, Yero. I'm not loosing you. Eleka nahmen nahmen a tum a tum eleka nahmen!"_

_The emerald witch continued to chant the spell over and over again, but nothing was happening._

_"Fae… it's no use," Fiyero whispered weakly, his eyelids fluttering closed._

_"No, Yero! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Elphaba shouted as the Gale Force soldiers surrounded them._

_"Hold on… F-Fae. Y-You must… go on… without me."_

_"No! I can't! You're my world, Yero. You mean everything to me!"_

_"Go on… for our… child…" Fiyero whispered, his hand trembling as he placed it against Elphaba's abdomen._

_"Don't kill her! The Wizard and Madame Morrible want her alive!" the captain shouted._

_Elphaba held Fiyero's hand against her heart. "Yero…" she whispered brokenly._

_"I love you… my beautiful… emerald girl…" Fiyero whispered as he closed his eyes._

_Elphaba let out an agonizing cry as Fiyero's hand went limp in hers. Wiping away her tears, the green girl rose to her full height with a growl._

_"Seize her!" the captain shouted._

_Elphaba conjured up a dark energy ball and hurled it at the soldiers. Five soldiers were blasted backwards, their backs slamming against the trees._

_One of the soldiers picked up his rifle and aimed it at Elphaba. The emerald witch quickly dodged the bullet. While she backed away, she failed to realize the soldiers standing behind her. They quickly grabbed her and pulled her hands behind her back and forced her to her knees._

_"Not as powerful as you thought, huh, witch?" the captain sneered in her face._

_Elphaba quickly gathered as much saliva as she could and spat in the captain's face._

_Disgusted, the guard wiped his face with the sleeve of his uniform. "Chain her!"_

_Elphaba grunted as she was handcuffed. She looked at Fiyero's broken body and fought back tears. "Yero…" she whispered._

_"Take her back to the Emerald City Palace. His Ozness and Madame Morrible will be pleased to have finally captured the Wicked Witch of the West."_

_Elphaba was forced to her feet. She tried to turn away, but one of the soldiers hit her in the back of her head with the butt of his gun._

Go on for our child.

_Elphaba bared her teeth as she tugged at the chains binding her with all the strength left in her body. The soldier holding her let of a grunt before hitting her in the head again, successfully knocking her out._

That was a month ago. Elphaba looked down at the forming baby bump and gently rubbed it.

"I promised your father I would protect you," Elphaba whispered. "And I shall. I love you."

The cell door opened and Elphaba looked up. She stiffened, seeing the last person she wanted to see. The Wizard.

"You…" she snarled, pushing herself up. "What do you want?"

"Calm down, Elphaba. I'm not here to harm you," the Wizard said calmly.

"Well, you have. You _have_ harmed me!" Elphaba hissed.

"I know. And I regret it," the Wizard whispered, looking down.

"You never answered my question! Why are you here? Haven't you tormented me enough?"

"Elphaba, please. I just want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Then just listen to me. I regret everything I did to you. And I-"

"You destroyed my life!" Elphaba shouted, pushing herself away from the wall towards the Wizard. "You took away what little happiness I had! You killed the love of my life and the father of my child!"

The Wizard took a small step back, shocked. "You're… you're pregnant?"

Elphaba realized her mistake and her hand flew to her bulging abdomen. "You will _not_ harm my child!"

"I would never want to harm my grandchild," the Wizard said calmly.

Elphaba was about to say something, but closed her mouth, realizing what the Wizard had just said. "Gr-Grandchild?"

The Wizard nervously licked his lips and pulled out a small green bottle from his inside coat pocket.

"My… my mother's bottle," Elphaba whispered. "Where in Oz did you get that!?"

"There are only two bottles like this in existence," the Wizard whispered, as if he was talking to himself. "One belongs to myself. The other… the other belonged to a beautiful woman. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. I gave her the other one to symbolize our love for one another. Her name was… Melena Thropp."

"What… what are you…" Elphaba stuttered, hating being at a loss of words.

"We… we had an affair, but I had to leave to take my job as the 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz'," the Wizard said, using bunny-quotes. "I got a letter from her about a month later saying that she was pregnant. Another letter came about eight months later that said we had a daughter. But that's all it said. I never heard from Melena after that."

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Who… who told you…"

"Miss Glinda told me that you had the other bottle with you at Shiz. She told me that it was your mother's bottle and that you guarded it with your life. You slept with it under your pillow every night because it made you feel closer to her."

"It can't be…" Elphaba said, backing up into the corner.

The Wizard nodded solemnly. "It is."

"No… no…"

"Elphaba," the Wizard said gently. "I'm your father."


	2. Found

**Thank you all for your reviews. Yes, I know, the Wizard was awful and killing Fiyero like that was very mean on my part. But to make up for it, here's some good ol' Gelphie friendship.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba stared at the man standing before her, her eyes wide with shock. "You're… you're lying!"<p>

The Wizard shook his head. "I'm not lying, Elphaba. You're my daughter. I'm your father."

"No! You… You're not my father! Frexspar Thropp is my father!" Elphaba shouted, stumbling back.

The Wizard shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Elphaba… but…"

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Elphaba shouted, turning her back to the Wizard.

"Elphaba, please. I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be a…"

"Don't even start that 'sentimental man' crap! I'm sick of it!"

"Elphaba, please. I want to be a father to you."

"Where were you when I was beaten until I was unconscious? Where were you when I needed someone to comfort me? Where were you when the rest of Oz hated me and wanted me dead?" Elphaba hissed.

"Elphaba, I…"

"You will never be my father. No matter how much Frex hated me, _he_ was my father. He raised me! He fed and clothed me! You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a man. All you did was donate your -"

"Elphaba!"

"I told you to go away!" the emerald witch shouted, venom laced deeply within her words.

"Living down here is not good for you or your child."

"You stay out of my life!"

"Is this what you want? You want to stay down here in the Southstairs for the rest of your life!?" the Wizard boomed.

"If it means being away from you… yes!" Elphaba retorted, crossing her arms.

The Wizard turned and was about to leave when he realized he was doing exactly what Elphaba expected him to do. Turn his back on her. Sighing, he turned towards the two guards. "Guards, will you please escort Princess Elphaba upstairs to her bedchambers?"

Elphaba turned towards the Wizard and stiffened. "I don't want to be your Princess!"

"You don't have to be _my_ princess. You are Oz's rightful Crowned Princess, Heir to the Throne."

The guards came and regally bowed to Elphaba before escorting her out of the Southstairs. Elphaba frowned and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your room, Your Highness," the guards bowed, opening the door to Elphaba's room.

Elphaba slowly walked in and heard the guards close the doors behind her. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. The room was large, larger than Elphaba expected. A large, canopy bed was in the corner of the room, next to a large window with a window seat. A large, white dresser was at the foot of the bed with a white vanity was right across the room from it.

"I guess we can live like this," Elphaba said to her stomach. "As long as we're no where near that horrible excuse for a man we have to call our 'Wizard'."

A soft knock came from the door, but Elphaba didn't hear it. The emerald witch was looking out her window, admiring the garden.

"Elphie?" a soft voice asked, slowly stepping into the room. A blonde woman wearing a puffy, blue ball gown stood in the doorway. As soon as she saw the green woman, she sprinted over to her. "Elphie!"

Elphaba barely had time to react before the blonde tackled her in a bear hug. "G-Glinda?"

"The one and only!" Glinda smiled, slowly releasing the green woman. "You look awful," she said as she pulled away to examine her friend.

"Well, if you spent a month in the Southstairs, you'd look awful, too," Elphaba replied sourly.

Glinda's expression softened. "I… I'm sorry, Elphie. I didn't mean it like that."

Elphaba sighed. "I know you didn't, Glin. I'm sorry."

"I had no idea you were down there. I thought you were with Fiyero. Speaking of Fiyero, where is he?"

At the mention of Fiyero's name, Elphaba went rigid. "Yero," she whispered, her eyes gazing off into the distance.

"Elphie? Elphie! ELPHIE!" Glinda shouted, shaking her best friend's shoulders.

Elphaba blinked and looked into Glinda's eyes. Glinda saw the pain in Elphaba's deep, chocolate eyes and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"He's dead," Elphaba whispered into her best friend's shoulder. "He's dead and it's all my fault."

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda whispered, rubbing small circles on Elphaba's back. "It's not your fault."

"Y-Yes, it is! The Gale Force shot him while we running. He was running with me. He would still be alive if it weren't for me. They killed him. I killed him."

Glinda allowed a few tears to slide down her cheek. She had been very close to the prince when all three of them were at Shiz. "It's alright, Elphie. Fiyero loved you. That's what matters."

Elphaba took a shuddered breath and pulled away from the blonde. She averted her gaze back to the window as her hand unconsciously flew to her abdomen.

The blonde witch noticed the baby bump bulging through Elphaba's tattered dress and smiled softly. "How far along are you?"

"Three months," Elphaba answered quietly.

"And Fiyero's the father?"

Elphaba nodded.

Glinda gently wrapped her arms around her best friend and lightly kissed her cheek. "I know what will make you feel better."

Elphaba slowly turned towards her friend. "What?"

Smiling, Glinda clapped her hands twice and two maids, looking like they were a little bit younger than Elphaba, one with black hair and the other with golden hair, ran into the room. "This is Jemiya and Raya. They're your new maids. If you need anything, just ask them," Glinda said as both women curtsied.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess Elphaba," Raya curtsied.

"An honor," Jemiya smiled, also curtsying.

Elphaba just stared at the two women, unsure of what to do or say. She had never had maids before. She wondered how having maids were supposed to make her feel better.

"She's new," Glinda said, smiling at the two young women while patting Elphaba's shoulder. "Can you two please prepare a warm bath for Miss Elphaba?"

"Of course, Miss Glinda," the maids nodded, entering the room and gently taking Elphaba by her arms. The gently guided her out of the room, leaving Glinda to pick out Elphaba's dress.

Raya and Jemiya quickly prepared a warm bubble bath for Elphaba. Elphaba stiffened, not used to people seeing her in all her green glory. Raya gently scrubbed her bath, causing Elphaba to wince because of the whiplashes.

"My apologies, Your Highness," Raya quickly apologized.

"It's… It's alright," Elphaba whispered, managing a small smile. "And… you can just call me Elphaba."

"Oh, no. We couldn't, Your Highness," Jemiya said, running her fingers through Elphaba's soapy hair. "It wouldn't be proper."

Elphaba blushed. She knew she probably would never get used to people calling her 'Your Highness'. "Then, how about 'Miss Elphaba'?"

"I… guess that would be okay," Raya said, looking to Jemiya for approval.

Jemiya nodded slowly. "Alright… Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba smiled softly as she allowed the maids to finish helping her wash up. Once she was done, Raya ran out and reappeared with bandages and she and Jemiya went to work bandaging Elphaba's back. The emerald princess wrapped herself in a towel and quickly ran back to her room, where Glinda had picked out a gown for her.

"Here, let me help you," Glinda offered.

"Th-That's alright. I can do it myself," Elphaba said softly.

Glinda nodded. "I'll be right outside," she said gently, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Elphaba looked down at her bed at the dress Glinda picked out for her. She slowly ran her fingers over the dark blue cotton material and smiled. She quickly slipped on the dress and sighed, enjoying the feeling of quality fabric against her skin.

A knock and Glinda entered, holding a hairbrush. "Sit," she said, pointing to the bed with the brush.

Elphaba chuckled lightly and obeyed. The blonde rushed over to her and began to gently untangle Elphaba's hair.

"I've missed you, Elphie," the blonde witch whispered.

"I've missed you, too, Glin," Elphaba whispered, slowly closed her eyes. "Glin?"

"Yes, Elphie?"

"How does everyone know…"

"That your name is cleared?"

"Yeah. I mean… I'm walking through the halls and instead of trying to capture me, everyone is bowing to me and calling me 'Your Highness'."

Glinda giggled. "As soon as I told the Wizard about your green bottle, he confessed that he was your birth father. I asked where you were and he said in the Southstairs. I made him go down there and order your release while I alerted the palace. We'll give you a proper introduction later this week," Glinda said, running the brush through Elphaba's hair.

The emerald girl sighed and leaned back. "I just… it feels weird. The man who I used to idolize… the man who caused me so much pain is… my father." Blinking back tears, her hand pressed against her abdomen. "Glin?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened… to Morrible?"

Glinda relaxed her shoulders. "She's been banished to the Outlands, past the Impassible Desert. The Wizard was horrified that she had helped in trying to capture and kill you."

"Oh," was all Elphaba managed to respond.

"The Wizard had her magic removed. She'll never come back and try to hurt you," Glinda whispered reassuringly.

"How…"

"Remember, you're not the only one with magic," Glinda smirked, causing Elphaba to smile back at her. "It took a lot of energy, but it was worth it."

"You must be exhausted."

"Not as exhausted as you." The blonde finished and gently patted the green girl's shoulder, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "Are you hungry? Diner should be ready soon."

"No. Not really," Elphaba admitted.

"Elphie, don't lie. You must be starving. I know they don't feed you three course meals in the Southstairs and besides," she said, playfully, yet gently, poking Elphaba's abdomen. "You're eating for two people now."

"I am a little hungry," Elphaba admitted.

"That's more like it!" Galinda said, helping Elphaba to her feet and ushering her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked.

"To the dining hall. Where else?" Galinda giggled.

Elphaba stiffened and pulled away from the blonde. "N-No."

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Galinda asked, turning around to face her friend, her eyes filled with concern.

"I… I don't… I don't want to be anywhere near that man."

"Elphie, he's…"

"He's _not_ my father! I don't care what he says! He's not my father!"

"Would it make you feel better if we had dinner in your room?"

"Just the two of us?" Elphaba asked hopefully.

Glinda nodded. "Just the two of us."

Elphaba nodded as Glinda led her back to her room. "Raya! Jemiya!"

"Yes, Miss Glinda?" the maids asked, hurrying into the room and curtsying.

"Can you two please bring up two plates for us?"

"Of course," they curtsied.

"You know, Elphie," Glinda said softly. "You won't be able to hide up here forever."

"I know, Glin," the green girl sighed as she sat on her bed. "I just… this will take some getting used to."

"I know. I understand, Elphie," Glinda said, sitting down next to her and wrapping the green girl in a caring hug.

Raya and Jemiya returned with their food. "Thank you," Glinda smiled, taking the plates from the maids.

"Your welcome, Miss Glinda, Miss Elphaba," they curtsied before leaving.

The two women ate in relative silence. Glinda looked up from her plate and noticed that Elphaba only ate half of her plate.

"Elphie, you need to eat," Glinda said.

A single tear slid down Elphaba's cheek and she quickly wiped it away before standing up. She slowly walked towards the window and looked out over the horizon.

"Elphie, I know you miss Fiyero. But you can't stop living."

"I can't, Glin. He was my life. My everything. I can't go on without him."

Glinda slowly wrapped her arms around the trembling green girl. "Well, you have me. I know I'm not as great as Fiyero," she said, half jokingly. "But…"

She never got to finish, because Elphaba buried her face in her shoulder and cried. "I… I m-miss h-him so m-much."

"I know, Elphie. I know."

The two women stayed like that for a while, Elphaba sobbing into Galinda's shoulder while the blonde whispered comforting words to her.

"Glin?" Elphaba whispered once she had calmed herself down enough to be understood.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Elphie," Glinda smiled, helping the green girl to her feet.


	3. Acceptance

**Here it is, everyone. The final chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Elphie, stop squirming!"<p>

"Well, you're pulling my hair!"

"I wouldn't be pulling if you would just hold still!"

"I would hold still if you stopped pulling my hair!"

Raya and Jemiya held back their laughter as they helped Elphaba get ready. It was the day all of Oz would meet Elphaba not as the Wicked Witch of the West, but as their new crowned Princess.

"Almost done!" Glinda sing-songed as she curled and styled Elphaba's hair into a bun, and allowing the rest of her hair to flow down her back.

The emerald princess' dress was a beautiful shade of fuchsia with short sleeves and a long, flowing skirt. Pulling the emerald girl to her feet, Glinda grabbed the matching ribbon and tied it in a large bow around Elphaba's waist.

Glinda was wearing a light blue ball gown with a very large skirt and sequins. Her blonde hair was curled and tied in an elegant bun.

"There, you're all ready," Glinda smiled, but frowned when she saw the unenthusiastic look on Elphaba's face. "Elphie, what's wrong?"

Elphaba pulled away from Glinda and walked towards the window. "I can't do this, Glinda."

"Why not? This is all you've ever wanted. You could have all you've ever wanted."

"I know. But I don't want it. No…" Elphaba whispered, placing her hand against her abdomen. "I can't want it… anymore."

Glinda exchanged a look with Raya and Jemiya before cautiously stepping over to Elphaba and placing her hand on her shoulder. "Elphie, it's alright."

"He should be here, Glin. With me."

"I know, Elphie. You've made such good progress and I'm very proud of you."

"I can't do this without him, Glin."

"You can, Elphie." Glinda gently turned her friend towards her. "Everything will work out. All of Oz will love you."

"I don't want all of Oz if it means I can't have Fiyero."

"Miss Glinda? Miss Elphaba? The announcement…" Raya whispered softly, hearing the sounds of trumpets from the ballroom.

Elphaba stiffened and whirled around to face the maids. "I don't want to be anywhere near the man who caused my love's death!"

As the green girl screamed, the lights flickered on and off. Glass broke and shattered all over the floor. A wild wind whipped through the room like a hurricane. Startled by the princess' sudden change in demeanor, Raya yelped and jumped behind Jemiya, who was trying to hide her shaking.

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted, grabbing Elphaba by her arms. "Stop!"

The green girl blinked and slumped against Glinda as she cried. Glinda flashed the maids a pleading look and they nodded, understanding, and left the room.

"Elphie…" Glinda whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Elphaba's back.

As Elphaba calmed down, the room returned to normal.

"Good," Glinda whispered, gently pulling away from Elphaba. "Is that better?"

Elphaba sniffed and nodded. The blonde smiled softly, seeing Elphaba's makeup starting to run. "Here," she said, leading Elphaba back to her vanity to redo her makeup.

Elphaba sat in silence as Glinda redid her hair and makeup. Her breaths were long and slow as she tried to compose herself.

"There. Good as new," Glinda smiled, looking at Elphaba through the mirror.

Elphaba reluctantly lifted her gaze and looked at her reflection.

"You look beautiful, Elphie."

Elphaba sighed and slowly pushed herself up. "I'm ready."

"Elphie?"

"The sooner we get this thing over with, the sooner I can get away from that horrible excuse of a man."

"He's your father."

"He is _not_ my father!"

Glinda stepped back and looked down. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Elphaba exhaled and looked at her friend. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. And I shouldn't have lost control of my magic." The green girl self-consciously rubbed her upper arm as she maintained her gaze on the floor.

Glinda chuckled softly and grabbed the green girl's hands. "Are you ready?"

Elphaba nodded. "Y-Yeah. I guess so."

"Then let's go!" Giggling, Glinda hurried out the room, dragging Elphaba behind her.

"My fellow Ozians!" the Wizard boomed from the balcony. Glinda stood next to the Wizard, a beaming smile on her face as she looked over the crowd of gathered Ozians. "We have been through a very trying time. But, as terrifying as terror is…"

"I would be very careful about how you phrase this if I were you," Glinda whispered.

The Wizard nodded and sighed. "I have made a very personal discovery… about the proclaimed 'Wicked Witch of the West'."

The crowd started muttering and the Wizard motioned for them to be quiet again. "The Wicked Witch of the West is not wicked at all. In fact… she's my daughter."

The crowd went dead silent. The Wizard turned to Glinda, who nodded. "May I present… Princess Elphaba Melena Thropp-Diggs, Princess of Oz." He gestured behind him, waiting for Elphaba to emerge. The green girl didn't come out.

"Elphie!" Galinda stage whispered. Elphaba still refused to emerge. "Excuse me for just one clock tick," the blonde smiled to the crowd before turning around. Huffing, she marched through the doors and grabbed the green girl's arm. "Elphie, get out here right now!" She pulled Elphaba out onto the balcony with a satisfied humph.

The green girl's eyes widened at the sight of all the Ozians staring up at her. Blinking, she gulped down the lump in her throat.

Little by little, the Ozians started to clap and cheer for her. Once it sunk in that they no longer hated her, Elphaba allowed herself to smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Wizard slowly walk up to her and she subtly stepped away. She still didn't trust him. Not yet.

Later that evening, the grand ball was held in the parlor. Elphaba conducted herself with perfect sangfroid, smiling and speaking to the Ozian officials like the perfect princess. Glinda smiled as she watched her friend smile and laugh.

"Hi," she whispered, walking up to Elphaba.

Elphaba turned and smiled. "Hi."

"How's is going?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

Smiling, Glinda took her friend's arm and began to lead her away.

"Princess Elphaba!"

Stiffening, Elphaba turned around and forced a smile onto her face as a royal couple walked over to her. The woman was wearing a royal blue ball gown with golden stitching. The man's suit matched his wife's dress. Both wore crowns and had kind smiles on their faces as they approached the emerald princess.

"Hello," Elphaba smiled, wondering who these people were.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Amalie and this is my husband, Raal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Elphaba," Raal smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Elphaba said, still not knowing who they were.

"We're the king and queen of the Vinkus. Fiyero's parents," Amalie said softly.

Elphaba's blood ran cold. She was standing in front of Fiyero's parents. How was she supposed to tell them he was dead because of her?

"Fiyero told us so much about you," Raal smiled. "I just wished he had introduced us sooner."

"I… I'm sorry… about your son," Elphaba muttered, looking down.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my dear," Amelia said, taking Elphaba's hands and holding them within her own. "Fiyero loved you very much. He's never wrote us a letter without saying, usually in three or more pages, how much he loved you."

"He made his choice," Raal said. "We've always taught him to follow his dreams."

"And we both know how brainless he was." Elphaba cracked a small smile and the queen chuckled. "He never really grasped the concept of thinking… until he met you."

"We're not upset with you Elphaba, and we don't blame you for what happened. We just wanted you to know that. You're always welcome in our home."

"Both of you," Amelia smiled, gently placing her hand against Elphaba's abdomen.

Elphaba smiled as she was pulled into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered, relaxing into the embrace. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>Elphaba screamed out in pain as another contraction seized through her body. Sweat glistened across her forehead as she gasped for air.<p>

"You're almost there, Your Highness," the palace doctor said from the foot of the bed. "Just a few more pushes!"

"Only a few more pushes, Elphie!" Glinda said, clutching the green girl's hand.

"Kill… me… now!" Elphaba groaned, leaning back against the bed as Jemiya dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth.

"You're almost there, Princess! I can see the head!" the doctor said.

"You can do it, Elphie," Glinda said, squeezing Elphaba's hand. "Keep pushing."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she hissed.

"Keep pushing, Princess!"

"Okay," Elphaba whimpered as she pushed with all her strength.

The Wizard nervously paced outside the door, having been thrown out by Elphaba. He stopped when he heard her screams and contemplated going back in, but decided against it. Sighing, he resumed his pacing.

After what seemed like an eternity, a light scream pierced the air, followed by an "Elphie, you did it!".

The Wizard stopped and looked at the closed door. It was over. His daughter had given birth to his grandchild. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door. Glinda was the first to turn around and smiled softly at the older man. "Hi."

Elphaba slowly turned her head and as soon as her gaze fell upon the Wizard, she scowled.

"We'll give you two some time alone," Glinda smiled, motioning for the doctor, Raya and Jemiya to follow her out of the room.

"How are you?" the Wizard asked, reaching for Elphaba's hand.

The green girl scowled and pulled her hand away. "I'm fine… as if you care."

"Elphaba –"

"What?" Elphaba snapped.

The Wizard sighed. "I know you probably still don't trust me, but I want to be a father to you."

"If you even think about starting that sentimental man crap, I will…"

"What is it going to take, Elphaba? What do you want me to do?"

Elphaba frowned and turned away. "You'll stop abusing and tormenting the Animals. You'll treat them like citizens and restore their rights," she muttered.

"Deal."

Elphaba nodded and looked at the sleeping infant lying next to her.

"Is it a boy or girl?" the Wizard asked softly.

Elphaba slowly lifted the baby into her arms. "Boy."

The Wizard smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "He's beautiful."

Elphaba stiffened and the Wizard jumped up, seeing that he was making the green girl feel uncomfortable.

"Th-Thank you," Elphaba whispered, gently stroking the baby's cheek.

"Does he have a name?"

"Yes."

A long and awkward pause past between father and daughter. The Wizard sighed as he watched how gentle Elphaba was with her newborn child. Her voice lost its edge he was so used to hearing. She softened her gaze and smiling down at the child.

"I'll give you two some time to get to know each other," the Wizard said, smiling gently at Elphaba before turning and walking out of the room.

"Your Ozness, Princess Elphaba has requested to see you," Raya said, knocking on the Wizard's door an hour later and timidly sticking her head inside.

The Wizard looked up from his paper work and nodded. "Thank you, Raya," he said as he stood up and walked up to Elphaba's bedroom.

"Come in," came a quiet voice after he knocked.

The Wizard slowly opened the door and looked at Elphaba, who was sitting up in the bed, her baby boy cradled in her arms, fast asleep.

"Hi," the Wizard said, awkwardly stepping into the room.

"Hi," Elphaba said, smiling slightly.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Elphaba nodded, motioning for the Wizard to step into the room.

The Wizard obeyed and approached the green girl. "What is it?"

"His name… his name is Liir," Elphaba smiled, looking down at the sleeping infant. "Liir Fiyero Tigulaar."

"That's a beautiful name."

"I'm glad you approve. Would you… like to hold him?"

The Wizard nodded and Elphaba gently placed Liir in the Wizard's arms. Liir fussed and slowly opened his eyes, but stopped when he saw the Wizard's face smiling down on him.

"He looks like you."

"Yeah… and Fiyero."

"I… I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Elphaba said, looking down as she twirled a section of her hair around her finger.

Liir whimpered and the Wizard handed him back to his mother. "It's okay, sweetie. Mama's right here," Elphaba cooed softly, gently rocking the baby in her arms.

"Elphaba," the Wizard started. "I know you will probably never fully trust me, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you and Liir."

Elphaba nodded wordlessly as she continued to rock Liir. The Wizard sensed it was time for him to leave and gently patted Elphaba's arm. "I'll see you later."

The Wizard was almost to the door when Elphaba's soft voice stopped him.

"Thank you… Father."

The Wizard turned around and smiled. "Your welcome, Elphaba." Giving Elphaba a short nod, he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Elphaba sighed as he looked down at Liir. "You look a lot like your daddy, you know."

Liir slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. Elphaba chuckled. "I'll make sure to tell you lots of stories about him. He was a great man. He would have loved you very much. Would you like that?"

She got a yawn in reply.

"I would like that, too. You would have loved him. You _will_ love him. And he'll always be with us you know. He's in here," she whispered, placing her hand over her heart. "And he'll be in here," she gently pointed at Liir's heart. "He'll always be with us."

Liir blinked and his eyes slowly fluttered closed.

"I love you so much, Liir." Elphaba gently kissed her son's forehead and smiled. A soft breeze slipped in through the opened window and the green girl's smile widened, feeling Fiyero's presence all around her. "I love you, too, Yero my hero."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little three-shot! Thank you so much for reading!<strong>


End file.
